


Say Yes

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Greta Van Teens, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: A quick write-up of Sam and Danny's first time exploring each other. Explicit but only semi-graphic. Bodily fluids are exchanged. I'm imagining they're like 13 or 14 (so this will not be found on Rockfic)
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Say Yes

“Do you want to kiss me?” Sam asked, and he hoped that the answer would be yes. 

He wasn’t sure how they got here but his arms were around Danny’s neck and his hips pressed against his friend’s. He felt good. Warm. Like he didn’t want to leave this embrace. Like he wanted to be kissed. Would Danny kiss him?

“Yes,” -- and Sam smiled. 

It was wet.

Sloppy and wet - they didn’t know what to do so they immediately opened their mouths - and it felt weird. But still good? It thought good. 

Sam knew that the kissing felt a little odd and not what he thought it was supposed to be (ground shaking and sexual), but the knowledge that he was kissing Danny made it alright, anyways. He was still enjoying this, with his arms tightening around Danny’s neck and big, gentle hands tentatively touching his back. It thought right in his mind, even if there was a lot of spit on his chin.

They kissed, then broke apart and kissed again, then Sam tried it with less tongue and more moving lips and it was better. The boy wrapped around him sighed and Sam sucked it up. They kissed more. It was getting better. He felt so warm.

Danny was attractive, in that sweet-smiling-actually-nice teenage boy way, and he made Sam feel good. Happy, lighthearted, appreciated and loved -- a little funny in his belly. And his pants. 

Sam really liked his best friend.

“Do you want to do more?” Sam asked, and he hoped the answer would be yes.

“I don’t know how.”

“Me neither, But we can figure it out.”

And they did. 

Jackets were shed like falling leaves over an old carpet. Converse kicked off of ever-growing feet and under an unmade bed. Shirts were pulled off of skinny bodies, then pants, until they were left shivering and blushing in boxer briefs both. 

Skin was caressed. Their cells heated at soft touches of guitar-hardened fingertips. Gasps could be heard in the small room - painted white and covered in posters of Hendrix and Nicks - as nipples pebbled and chests heaved; ribs were explored, arms squeezed, touches of love and curiosity bestowed.

Sam appreciated the new hair that Danny had on his belly. It was dark and coarse and felt good on his face -- and it made his best friend gasp when he licked it.

“Sam?” Danny asked, but it wasn’t even a question.

“Yes,” he answered anyways, and his knees hit the carpet.

He didn’t even know where to start. There was more hair - lots more, all dark and coarse like on Danny’s belly - and so much soft skin, ridges of bone protruding from hips, rippling muscle, a peculiar but addictive scent; and, best of all, Danny.

Sam got to work exploring, and he was very glad for the hands in his hair that connected them again. It was like a circuit of electrical arousal cycling through and through. Hands to hair, mouth to body, up one spinal cord and down the other.

Danny came with a gasp. It was wet and sticky and sloppy; Sam was getting used to wet and sticky and sloppy. It had its own appeal. 

They switched and then Sam’s hand-me-down underwear was gone. Their eyes met. Danny’s mouth touched Sam’s skin; he moaned like he was eating ice cream.

Sam had never felt anything like this before. Wet and sticky saliva, wet and sticky precum that Danny licked up, a warm mouth and big hands. Everything was so hot and a little awkward but so good -- and then the warmth was blossoming and spreading and Danny’s hands were on his balls and Sam was cumming like he never had before. 

Danny was still on his knees before him. 

Their eyes met and they smiled. This was new and exciting, like getting an electric guitar, and it made them both feel weird. Like they were little boys again, despite just doing a very grown up thing.

They were both sticky and wet. Danny had white goo on his face and Sam wanted to reach his fingers out and touch it, but he wasn’t sure if he should. If he could. Would Danny let him?

He did, and he smiled again when Sam tasted himself. More stickiness and wetness. It was everywhere! Sam’s dick was getting cold and covered in drying saliva, his chest and face covered in sweat, Danny’s face still upturned and glistening. But the rest of Sam’s body felt indescribably hot; he thought that he would feel warm and sticky for the rest of his life after this. 

Pillows were moved around and then they sat on the bed. Shuffled. Laid down. Danny threw an arm over Sam’s back and Sam rolled onto his chest and their legs tangled as Sam’s nose found Danny’s collarbone. He smelled like sweat and happiness and new-found love.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Sam asked, and he knew the answer would be yes.


End file.
